Alexander Munro
For the female counterpart, see Alexandria Munro. |Assign=Hazard team leader, |Rank=lieutenant, formerly ensign |Insignia= }} Alexander Munro is a Human male born in New Chicago Luna on May 1st, 2349. He was the oldest of several siblings. Biography Early life In his youth, his father died, leaving him with "deep feelings of responsibility" towards his family, especially his younger siblings. In High School, he was the captain of his rugby team. He won the team's "Most Valuable Player" (MVP) award in 2365. In his senior year he was accepted into Starfleet Academy and had to leave before the final championship match. At the Academy he performed well, passing his classes, but he did have trouble with discipline, leaving several notes on his record. Despite this, he was assigned to , his first starship assignment, and Munro became part of the security personnel. Aboard Voyager In 2371, his first security assignment on board Voyager, was to find a renegade Maquis ship which contained an undercover Starfleet officer, during this mission the ship was pulled 70,000 light-years into the Delta Quadrant. After the crew had set a course for Earth, he served as a regular security officer aboard the ship. In 2376, when the "Hazard team" was created by Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, he was chosen as second in command under Lieutenant Les Foster. Only a few weeks later, Munro and the Hazard team were training in the holodeck in a simulation of a Borg vessel. After failing because he shot a computer panel when he lost his patience, the team "died" and the simulation ended. Tuvok told him that he needed to learn, as his battle plans were often "tactless." Shortly there after, while Voyager was answering distress call from an alien vessel, Munro came with Tuvok onto the bridge. When Voyager destroyed the vessel, the ship was pulled through an isodimensional rift. After helping avert a warp core breach, and assisting in fighting off a raid by scavenging pirates, he led one of two teams sent aboard an Etherian starship to find out what was going on. After the dangerous mission with the Etherians, Scavengers and the Vohrsoth, Alexander Munro was promoted by Captain Kathryn Janeway to the rank of Lieutenant. (''VOY'' video game: Elite Force) In 2377, while Voyager was trying to get home through a Borg transwarp conduit, they temporarily entered a Borg Sphere. While inside, Munro lead a team to disable the sphere, which they completed, and Voyager successfully returned to the Alpha Quadrant and Earth. (ST video game: Elite Force II) Return and assignment to the Enterprise-E Munro and his friends and co-workers Telsia Murphy, Chell, and Austin Chang then reported to Starfleet Academy to receive their new postings from Functionary Stemmons. They were all angry that Starfleet didn't see a need for a Hazard team in the Alpha Quadrant, and split them up. Munro was assigned to teach Small Unit Tactics at the Academy. In 2380, while training with star pupil Korban, Captain Jean-Luc Picard was monitoring Munro's performance on a holodeck training exercise. The Captain found Lieutenant Munro talented, and liked the idea of an elite force of tactical officers to perform highly dangerous and hazardous duties, so he requested that Munro be transferred to the , along with a staff of Hazard team personnel. The manifest included not only new qualifiers for the team, but many members that had originally served on Voyager. Shortly thereafter, he received his first mission. The Enterprise had been sent to respond to a distress call from the USS Dallas, where Telsia Murphy had been assigned. Unfortunately, most of the crew was killed, but Telsia and a few others managed to stay alive inside a transporter beam (a survival method pioneered by the great Montgomery Scott). Munro then requested Telsia's transfer to the Enterprise, where she became the second-in-command of the Hazard Team under him. It was then that he began reexamining his feelings for her, after fearing the worst when he heard about the Dallas. Because of the mission at hand, however, Munro was unable to commit to her. Over the course of the mission, Munro helped expose a race called the Attrexians as being hypocritical tyrants to the Idryll people. He also assisted in exposing a rogue Romulan militant group, known as the Empty Crown, which attempted to dominate the galaxy by use of ancient Idryll technology. His mission took him from the hull of the Enterprise itself, to a military base deep inside Romulan space. He eventually led his team to victory over the Exomorphs. (ST video game: Elite Force II) Alternate romantic endings Munro had the option of romancing either Telsia or the Idryll doctor Kleeya. Relationship with Telsia Munro developed feelings for Telsia over the course of their time together. However, they went their separate ways upon being reassigned by Starfleet. After Munro came across the ruined Dallas, he feared that Telsia was dead, and was relieved when he found her alive. However, while he did spend time with her, he was afraid of being with a woman who risked her life and therefore did not make any attempt to pursue a relationship with her. After he and the team were victorious, Munro realized that his fear was irrelevant. He expressed his feelings to Telsia, and the two began a relationship. (ST video game: Elite Force II) Relationship with Kleeya During the campaign against the exomorphs, Munro met a number of Idryll scientists who were briefly held on board the Enterprise. One was a female doctor name Kleeya, who credited him with saving Krindo. They started to spend time together when they were researching the exomorphs, and they even used Stellar Cartogrophy to show each other their homeworlds. Munro later comforted Kleeya after Krindo's betrayal, and told her that she should talk to him. Later, Munro met with her and comforted her over her guilt over the death of Ensign Gonzales. Upon the destruction of the Master Control Facility, Munro met with Kleeya and the two chose to celebrate the fact that the Attrexians had admitted that they supressed her team's research. Munro asked Kleeya to come to Earth with him, and she agreed to do so. They then shared a passionate kiss, and started a relationship. (ST video game: Elite Force II) Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet personnel Category:USS Voyager personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel Category:Starfleet hazard team personnel